plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grumpy Stumpy (quest)
:For the non-player character and titular character of this quest, see Grumpy Stumpy. Grumpy Stumpy is the first quest given to the player by Dave-bot 3000. When the player completes the quest, they are awarded 5000 coins. Origins The title of the quest is simply the NPC Grumpy Stumpy's name, referring to the fact that the player must seek him out and escort him back to the plant base. Mission description "Agent Grumpy Stumpy has not reported in from his infiltration mission. Locate and assist Grumpy." Overview On the player's very first mission, Dave-bot 3000 instructs the character to seek out Grumpy Stumpy in the Backyard Battleground. After he is found, the player has to escort him back to the plant base, defeating occasional spawning zombies on the way and keeping Grumpy Stumpy from being vanquished. Once they arrive at the base, the quest is completed and the rewards are given to the player. Guide Grumpy Stumpy can be found in the Zompark, to the right of the zombie base when looking from the plant base. As he is always indicated by a large arrow labeled "OBJECTIVE", it should not be too difficult to find him. On the way there, there will be a few Browncoat Zombies and Conehead Zombies. Vanquish them quickly and proceed to Grumpy. Once Grumpy is found, the player will then have to escort him back to the plant base. Numerous waves of zombies will spawn, with just Spawnables at the beginning, then adding Foot Soldiers and Imps. Grumpy has quite a lot of health but is not the best at handling the groups of enemies, so assist him in vanquishing them. When the player arrives at the plaza with the globe (opposite the Town Hall), a Giga Gargantuar and several reinforcements including at least one All-Star and Foot Soldier will spawn. The player has to defeat the Giga Gargantuar to proceed onwards. Vanquishing the reinforcements should be of top priority, as once they are eliminated, Grumpy Stumpy and the player should be able to beat the Giga Gargantuar. Grumpy will then walk out to the central area of the Backyard Battleground. From there, the screen goes black and the player is teleported back to the plant base, and after a short dialogue with Grumpy, the quest is completed. Plant choice As the escorting of Grumpy is the more significant part of the mission, plants that can vanquish zombies quickly or Sunflowers are recommended, the former to quickly eliminate the hordes and the latter to heal Grumpy. Plants that can vanquish quickly include Kernel Corns, Peashooters and to an extent Cacti. The former two should be considered due to the Butter Barrage and Chili Bean Bomb respectively, which can quickly take care of the small groups of zombies as well as the Shuck Shot and Pea Gatling, which can deal heavy damage to the Giga Gargantuar. Chompers are not recommended for this mission as the instant kill Chomp can be more of a hindrance than a help when there are groups of zombies, as well as the melee range being less than ideal when fighting the Giga Gargantuar. Category:Quests